A Guardian's New Friend
by shimmer-snowflake
Summary: Jack found a companion at Burgess while he was playing with Jamie at his lake. Will his new found friend stay truely loyal to him or will he be left alone again? New friend, new villian (or is it an old 'friend').
1. The New Me

**Hope you readers of fanfiction don't mind if this story is bad. This is the first time I'm writing in fanfiction. **

_**~The new me~**_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I woke up in the middle of the forest and in a nearby clearing, I can see a lake. It was snowing and the lake was frozen over. I realised I was on the roof of a familiar tree house. I was placed on it after I was carried up by a moonbeam.

_'You have no name yet. You will be given your name by someone who you will meet, will trust and who you will be loyal too.'_

"Who are you?" I thought out loud. That question only made me wonder, who I was too. As I was deep in thought, I found myself looking at the only light source, the moon.

"Oh! She's awake! I thought she fainted."

"She did! But that weird moon light woke her up. Hush now, she's looking at us…"

"Who are you? Come out of here so that I can see you!" I shouted, only to be alone on the roof with a squirrel and a bird. It was then I realised I could talk to animals. After a quick chat, they went deeper into the woods as it was going to be winter and they had to find a place to stay. It started snowing a few minutes ago, telling everyone that winter will begin tomorrow.

The next morning, I got out of the tree house I had made my home and climbed out onto the roof again. As I was trying to remember what happened before I became a human that has powers to talk to animals, I was interrupted by a sudden laughter. Curiosity got the best of me as I leaned over the edge of the roof, trying to find the source of the sound. It was coming from the lake! A sudden burst of cold winter air blew from behind me and came at a great force, causing me to fall off the roof. 'Help me!' I thought to myself…

Jack pov

"Yeah!" I was flying over to my lake in Burgess, which is counted as my home, after making it snow last night to prepare for the first day of winter. I was about to meet my first believer, Jamie, again for the first time this year. It was finally my favourite season, winter. It was only last year when Jamie first started to believe in me. I was on my way to ice-skate with Jamie and his friends when I flew past an abandoned tree house. It didn't look as though it was very old so I decided to check on it later as I could already hear Jamie and his friends' laughter at my lake.


	2. First Flight

**I hope you readers can write reviews on how I can improve. Thanks!**

_**~First Flight~**_

As I waited for the painful impact of the snowy ground to hit me, I was shocked it never came. When I finally got the courage to open my eyes, I realised that I was flying! As I flew over to a frozen puddle, saw a snowy owl instead of a human me.

I soon found out that I could change into different animals and that I know the logic of every single one of them. I played with my new found powers for a while before deciding to stay as an owl.

As I made my way to the lake to investigate where the laughter came from, a chill went down my spine as I got closer…

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter… I would continue as soon as I got the time.**


	3. Meeting Each Other

**Thanks for the review ****Jane S. –chan****, you gave me the encouragement to continue writing. In this chapter, the girl I made up needs a name, please give me suggestions or I can't carry on. Many thanks!**

_**~Meeting Each Other~**_

'Wow!' I thought. There were a few children playing on a frozen lake, wearing skates but the one that surprises me the most is the white haired boy, around 17-18, wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants, both covered in frost at the ends. He had a smirk plastered on his face and … no shoes? Yet he can play and skate along with the other children.

I perched on the nearby tree branch as I watched them play happily, throwing snowballs and slipping as they can't balance properly. As I longed to play with them, I suddenly heard the boy whom I heard was named Jack, ask his friend, "Hey Jamie, look! There has been a snowy owl who has been watching us play."

"Where, I don't see it."

"Over there, the third tree to the left of the road." All the children stopped playing and turned to where Jack was pointing.

"Oh, I see it now."

"Come on, we wouldn't hurt you little feller."

As I realise the group inching closer, I didn't know what to do. I panicked at the spot and my feet (or claws) were frozen to the ground. 'Wait, my feet really are frozen to the ground. Why can't I get away?' I looked down to see that Jack's hands were grabbing on to my feet.

"Yikes! Please let go! Your hands are freezing!" I shrieked while struggling to get away. As I did not expect anyone else to understand animals talk and that all they would here is a shriek, I was puzzled that Jack's face turned from a satisfied smirk upon catching me to a shocked look on his face and a ghostly sheet of white, even though he was already very pale.

"You-you can talk!"

"What do you mean I can talk? You can understand me? But I'm an animal."

"Jack? Why are you talking to an owl?" Jamie asked out of the sudden. The both of us jumped when he spoke as we had already forgotten that Jamie and his friends were still here.

Jack pov

"The owl spoke to me, Jamie! He can talk!"

I thought Jamie was going to think I was bonkers when the snowy owl spoke again.

"I'm not an owl, I'm a human. And I'm a girl!"

"What do you mean Jack? All I hear is hooting and shrieking." Jamie said to me. 'Maybe only spirits can hear animals talk. Wait, I can touch this animal? They always pass through me. Oh, it said it was a human... A HUMAN?' Thoughts flashed through my mind as I realised I was the only one who can understand this owl and the only owl I can touch.

"Hey, I'll play with you guys tomorrow, same time but at the park instead."

A few whines could be heard as they left and it made me disappointed to ask them to leave but now I can ask this "human owl" how come it can talk to me.

"Who are you and what's your name?"

"I-I don't know…. The moon just told me tha-"

"You know Man In Moon?" I said cutting off the owl, "So did he tell you your name? Is your memory also erased like mine when I woke up?"

Snowy owl's pov

"Guess I do know him, this Man In Moon..." I replied Jack, "But he didn't tell me my name, all he said was that I will meet someone and he or she will be something like my owner. And I can't really remember much of my memory thought; all I remember is my birthday party and dying on the same day which was yesterday. But I can't remember how I died…"

"You've got no name? I can name you, if that's alright with you…"

"I'll be honoured to have you as my owner and be named by you, umm…"

"Jack, Jack Frost. I'm the winter spirit and official guardian of fun." Jack said coolly, "guess I'll have a companion from now on…"


	4. The North Pole

**Thanks for the name suggestions. I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I hope you like this chapter.**

_**~The North Pole~**_

_~5 days till Christmas~_

Jack pov

"Come on, keep up! You're going to love it at the North Pole. You will meet the guardians too. But let's not tell them you can talk. It will be our little secret, Evie."

Evie and I have spent her first winter, not to mention her first season since she became a spirit because of MIM. We became great friends and even played snowball fights with Jamie and his friends. We told each other every single secret and she told me that her 'home' or favourite place to go is the place she had woken up at, the tree house at Burgess. We decided to move in there as it was near my lake which is my place that I feel safe at.

"You're going to love North aka Santa Clause; he has been like a fatherly figure to me and Tooth aka tooth fairy, which has been like a sister to me. Then there is Sandy aka Sandman, he is like my brother. And last but not least, the Easter Kangaroo aka Easter Bunny, who is like an annoying cousin. That probably sums up the crazy family we have."

Evie pov

Jack has been going on about his family which he has described till I feel like I already know them, and that I could join in too. But what if they don't like me, or they forbid to keep a pet! What do I do?

"Ta da! Isn't that beautiful?" Jack said, cutting my train of thoughts, as he landed in front of a building.

"Oh my! It's-It is breath taking!" I said as I stared at the workshop. It was lighted up from top to bottom with Christmas lights, obviously preparing for the big holiday. A few yetis were standing on guard at the door and they watched us as though we were some type of criminal.

"Oh hey Phil." Jack said coolly as he strolled in with me perched on his staff.

Being an owl, I turned and watched as Phil pointed at Jack and pounded his fist. I laughed mentally as another yeti closed the huge red door, blocking his view of Jack.

"Holly Christmas nuts!" I said, mimicking a Kickin It character from Disney Channel. I watched it with a little boy as I was invincible (my human form that is, animal forms are sometimes visible). So what, can't an owl watch tele?

There were yetis and elves everywhere! Toys were being tested as the yetis threw them into the air and played with a few to see if they work (their usual routine). And the elves played with Christmas lights, electrifying themselves.

"Wow, those yetis sure are …" I paused, trying to think of a suitable word to describe them, "something!" *failing

"Yup, I thought the elves made the toys the first time I came, but North told me to 'just let them believe that'." He said and added a fake Russian accent to the last phrase which made me snicker. 'I wonder how they look like up close…' I thought to myself.


	5. Meeting The Guardians

**Here's another chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**_~Meeting The Guardians~_**

Soon, after some twist and turns, we made it to the globe room. As I didn't want to be seen and I want to observe how they were like before I came, I decided to hide in Jack's blue frosted hoodie. As soon as we entered the room, a little humming bird human flew up to Jack and started to fly around him.

"Why. Hello, Baby Tooth." Jack said while trying to hide his 'sparkle like freshly fallen snow' teeth from the miniature version of the tooth fairy (he told me everything, that's how I know).

As I secretly peered out of the hood, I was surprised they looked like how I have pictured them. A short fight broke up between Jack and the Easter Kangaroo (the only name I know for the Easter Bunny, curtsey of Jack) and North stopped it by carrying Jack up by his hoodie (not knowing that I was there and also plucking out a few feathers due to his strong grip), and placing him on the couch that was the closes to the lit fire place.

"North," Jack whined as he shot out of the seat and onto the globe, "You don't have to do that!" Jack immediately agreed to stop fighting with the Easter Bunny when North gave him a threatening look which meant, 'try me'.

"Ooh… Jack. Who's your little friend in there?" a feminine voice asked as I looked up from the inside of his hoodie, only to see the tooth fairy flying above me and Jack.

"Oh great, Frostbite got a pet now does he? That would be great for everyone!" Bunnymund said sarcastically, "If you want another trouble maker…"

"Aww… It's a snowy owl. He's so cute! Where did you find him? What do you think of his feathers? Isn't he-"

Just as the hybrid was about to ask another question, Jack stopped her by putting the hooked end of his staff on her mouth.

"First of all, it's a she and I decided to name her Evie. I found her near the lake of Burgess when I was skating with Jamie and his friend on the first day of winter."

"Good, she can join the family. I'm North. This is Toothiana or Tooth, Sandman or Sandy and Bunnymund or Bunny."

I opened my mouth, or beak, and said hello as flew over from Jack's hoodie to his staff. "Oh no…" I glanced over at Jack worriedly. What will happen if they find out that I can talk?

"Aww… She hooted in reply as though she understands."

Tooth and Baby Tooth were flying around me. She then pried open my beak to see if there were any teeth but to her disappointment, I didn't. I saw Jack snicker at her actions and he mentions me to go and mingle. I decided to head towards Bunnymund and before I did, I asked Jack why they can't hear me even though they were guardians too.

"Maybe it's because I was the first one to come in contact with you."

"Huh? What did you say Jack?"

"Oh um… I understand her… A little, something like what Sandy does. Yup, that's what I said." Jack smiled at his somewhat successful lie that he had told Tooth to cover up what he said.

As I cautiously approached Bunnymund, afraid that he might not like me as I was Frostbite's pet, he stopped tracing the patterns of his boomerang and raised his eyebrow as he watched me fly over. I stopped mid-air and my feathers ruffled a little before I continued towards Bunny, slower this time.

I finally landed on the chimney top next to him (he was warming his cold feet by the fire) and he stroked my head feathers. I hooted in response.

"I think she likes it…" it was quite shocking to hear Bunnymund say something in a soft and calming voice as the first time I heard him speak was when he was fighting Jack.

After making friends with the rest, North invited us to rest in the rooms made especially for the guardians… ~_to be continued in the next chapter~_

**I chose both names as they were both so fitting but the other name wouldn't be typed till chapter 7. Ps the next chapter is quite short, sorry… Oh, do feel free to tell me the spelling mistakes or typo errors I have in the story.**


	6. Checking In

**Sorry for not updating earlier but I had not time, I would try to update before school starts but if I don't I might not have the time. Do enjoy this chapter.**

_**~Checking In~**_

After making friends with the rest, North invited us to rest in the rooms especially made for them. North then arranged a snowy owl like home for me to be sent into Jack's room. We then checked into our rooms and Jack fell asleep immediately once his head hit the pillow. I don't know about the other guardians of childhood but I enjoyed my rest.

That night, I dreamt of my family, but it was more of a memory than a dream… 'But how is that possible? Tooth, the guardian of memories didn't give me my baby teeth like how Jack got his memories.' As I tried to stay focus and think of the questions in my head, a stream of dream sand came into the room, causing me to sleep immediately.

**Sorry, but this is just a continuation of chapter 5, so it is quite short.**


	7. Is It Really You? ( Memory of Evie)

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

_**~Is It Really You? (Memory of Evie)~**_

"_Happy birthday to you~" Everyone around me started clapping and I blew out the candles of the birthday cake in front of me. I looked around and saw a banner that says 'Happy 15__th__ Birthday Kaitlyn' and many familiar faces._

Then I saw a face that I had played with for a very long time with Jack and I recognised him immediately.

"_Jamie! Thanks for the present! My parents told me that you and Soph chose it for me. I hope it's a book about the guardians." I said with a wink._

"_Sure thing, Kate, you are our favourite cousin after all. But I will not tell you what it is."_

"_Fine, could you say 'thanks' to Jack Frost for wishing me a happy birthday? I still don't have time to meet him, as much as I want to… But I'm too busy this season so I can't. He is my favourite guardian, but second compared to Tooth."_

"_Ok… but you know that if you don't come and see him with me this year, you will have to wait till next winter."_

"_Kaitlyn, your sister wants to show you her present first but you would have to go the forest to see it. Be careful, and take care of your little sister!"_

That voice! I-I remember that voice it's my-

"_Kay mum! Come on Coca Cola! Bring me to see what you got me for my birthday."_

"_It's COCO!" a little hazelnut brown haired girl about the age of 6 came running up to me._

"_Whatever you say… Coca Cola!"_

We headed to the forest of Burgess and I thought of my father. Where is he on my 15th birthday? Even though I don't seem to know where he is, I just had a feeling that he was on an overseas trip and that I didn't seem to mind as long as he comes back that is. Not realising where I was I looked up at the tree and saw the tree house I woke up at.

"_Surprise, you've always wanted one so Dad, Mum and I made it for you. Do you like it?"_

"_I-I don't know what to say! I-I love it!"_

The memory seemed to skip ahead as Coco gave me the grand tour of the tree house. It was two tree houses, 1 and 2, and it was connected by a bridge that was made by Dad.

"_Ah! Run Coco run!' I screamed as I distracted a pack of wolves at the bottom of tree house 1 that had appeared out of nowhere. "Don't worry about me!"_

_The leader launched itself at me and bit down on me left thigh and pulled away, trying to rip my flesh out. 'It hurts but I promised my Mum that I will take care of my little sister.' I thought to myself as I looked at her with a smile, trying to calm her down. The pack had already surrounded me and I was now leaning against the tree trunk of tree house 1. As I tried to hold in my yells of pain, Coco took off trying to get to the town to call for help but another wolf pounded in front of her. She screamed and struggled to climb up the rope ladder of tree house 2._

"_Oh no, Sis, my leg's stuck! Help me!"_

_She was suspended at least 5 feet off the ground as her right foot was tangled by the rope ladder in her hastiness of trying to get back up into tree house 2. The leader barked a command and got all the wolves to get my sis._

'Hey! He said to leave the skinny one alone. I'm not that skinny, am I?' I thought as the memory played in my mind.

"_Ouch!" I winced at the sight of my wound._

_It was a few inches deep and the drag marks that were made when by the leader's teeth when it tried to rip off my flesh made it worse. Scratch marks can be seen everywhere on my body as blood dripped out (gushed out for the serious one) of every one of them._

"_Don't worry Coco. Just imagine they are puppies coming to greet you."_

_As they leapt towards Coco mouth open and ready to bite, I used all my strength to run up the rock beside the rope ladder and jump towards her, cutting her free with a sharp rock I had found earlier. Blood pouring out of the wounds at every step I took._

'_It is worth it.' I thought to myself as I jumped in front of her taking her place and getting bit instead. I managed to push her away from the pack and towards the town as I felt their sharp teeth sink into my body. I saw her running back to the town in a bee line and also back to safety and I blacked out due to the amount of blood I have lost. I smiled before I could, knowing that my sister was safe and the wolves couldn't harm her._

~present~

"Aha!" I flew up towards the ceiling and smiled as I found out why MIM chose me and how I died. All I know is that my sister's still alive!

At a dark corner watching me celebrate mentally and smiling till my cheek muscles burn was a pair of yellow glowing eyes. "So… Frost has found a new friend…"


	8. The Return Of Pitch

**Ha, a new chpt! Enjoy!**

_**~The Return Of Pitch~**_

As I felt my powers weaken, I knew immediately what was wrong. Someone's fears had disappeared. When I realised it was Frost, I started to observe him and it started a day after his worst fear was gone.

Frost's fear was to be left alone again and not be seen or heard by anyone. But now that there is a new spirit friend that Jack had made, his fear of being alone was gone, like it vaporised into thin air.

'But then again, it might be able to help me regain my strength and power.' I sent a nightmare at Jack and watched as his dream turned into a beautiful nightmare.

His nightmare was about playing happily with Jamie, his friends and Evie but all of a sudden, Jamie and his friend couldn't hear him or see him. Then the dream Jack turned towards Evie, who was ever so loyal to him, and she too ignored him and flew away, leaving his dream form alone in the middle of his lake.

I looked away from his nightmare playing above his head to his face which was scrunched up and had a frozen tear clinging onto his cheek. His nightmare was giving me the strength I had never felt since they, the guardians, banished me and trapped me in my very own lair. 'But now I've returned…'

I smiled as I watched the dream Jack went on his knees and started to scream. 'My work here is done.' I said as I disappeared into the shadows.


	9. You Promise?

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter even though I'm not sure if I kept Jack in character…**

_**~You Promise?~**_

"No!" I woke up from a nightmare I had never had since the banishment of Pitch last year. Does this mean that Pitch has returned? More thoughts flooded my mind till a hoot interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah… I guess so…"

"You know what! I found out how I died and my real name too. It was my 15th birthday when I died, which was the day before the first day of winter. My real name's Kaitlyn, but I'm used to the name Evie now." Evie begun to talk excitedly like a 5 year old on her birthday, "Why do you have a tear stuck to your cheek Jack? Do you have a nightmare? Jack? JA-"

"Yes, yes I did… And keep your voice down, it is only 5 or 6 in the morning and the rest must be still asleep." I whispered. I looked at her sad eyes and being with her for so long, I have realised that her eye colour was purple like Tooth's and has a streak of electric blue like mine. But whenever she's sad, that streak will turn into a dull blue, red when angry and so on…

After telling her the nightmare, I looked up from my feet, which was at the bottom of the bed as I was in a sitting position, to her, she has been preached at the end of the bed frame.

"Promise me one thing. You will never leave me alone…"

"I promise I would stay with you no matter what happens. That's what MIM made me to be, that I will be loyal to the one that gives me my name." Evie replied with a smile and her eye colour changing back to normal. 'She must be relieved that I'm alright…' I thought as I petted her little head.


	10. Everything's Coming Together

**I made a guess where Burgess is and guessed it is in the Northern Hemisphere as to day before the first day of winter should be 30 November, don't blame me if I'm wrong…**

_**~Everything's Coming Together~**_

We were asked to gather at the globe a while later since it was sunrise when we woke up from our slumber. After a quick breakfast, Evie and I headed to the globe room and the rest were already there. We were then divided into groups of two: Sandy and Cottontail, Tooth and Evie and North and I.

"Don't worry too much about her, Jack. Tooth is also… well… half bird… So I'm sure she'll be fine." North told me. He must have seen the worry in my eyes, "Now, Bunny and Sandy will be painting, Tooth and Evie will be testing the toys and Jack, follow me."

I turned around to see Evie perched on Tooth's shoulder and waving a wing at me. 'Bye.' I thought as I half waved back at her. I calmed down, knowing that she is in good hands. When I turned back to face North, he was already gone and I guessed he was in his study. I flew towards his room immediately and knocked before entering, as he was very insistent on doing this action. I entered the room to see a very hardworking North flipping through many files in his desk which was in a mess. Even though he had found the folder he was looking for, his worried look still hadn't left.

"Ah, Jack! Come, I was wondering if you knew this girl." North said, handing me the folder.

I opened it to see a 15 year old girl with straight hazelnut brown hair tied up in two ponytails. Her hair was shoulder length and it curved out a little. She also has brown eyes and a slight smile.

"She was a believer, Jack. She died on her birthday which was the day before the first day of winter."

I heard North say as I continued reading. On the next page, it had the information of the girl.

Name: Kaitlyn Cove

Home: Burgess

Birthday: 30 November, 1998

Family Members: Sister-Coco Cove, Mother–Catherine Bennett, Father–Kenneth Cove

I read the description twice before realising that Jamie was her cousin. I looked at North, then at Kaitlyn's mother's name and repeated this action a few times, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"She died that night and when her sister went for help. Her sister fainted at the doorstep of their house and only woke up the next day. Their father just came back from his overseas trip to work at their neighbouring country to give her a surprise but when he saw Coco at this state, they could only hope nothing happens to her. When their parents finally knew what had happened, they ran to the tree house immediately but her body wasn't there. We were hoping you knew her as you were there." North explained, "The tree house that Kaitlyn was given on her birthday is now your home. MIM-"

"Kaitlyn?" I thought out loud, cutting North, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"I'm glad that you have an idea of that name but as I was saying," North stated angrily, "MIM showed us a new guardian as Pitch has regained power. She looks just like Kaitlyn and MIM said that she will tell us her name when we meet her. She does have a real name though… Bunny had already tried finding her and it all happened last night when you and Evie were asleep. We didn't want to disturb you so-"

"Evie!" I shouted as I snapped my fingers, successfully cutting North once again. Before he could even scold me for cutting him so many times, I started explaining what I know to him. I managed to piece everything together and realised that she can change into different animals.

*Flashback*

North pov

I was going through my rounds when suddenly 3 guardians were in front of me and if I didn't stop earlier I would have crashed into them. As I thought all of them were asleep, I was shocked to see them in front of me.

"Come on, North! Look mate, we've already checked everything for ya and all we have to do now is check the globe room and it'll be fine."

I nodded in reply, thanking them for being there to help me after a tiring day, and we headed to the globe room to check up on the number of children still believing.

"MIM, is that you?" Tooth questioned as the moon glowed in reply.

A moonbeam shot down and showed the guardians a shadow of Pitch. They were all shocked as they thought that Pitch had been banished last year. Their shock changed into surprise when the ground opened and a crystal came out and they knew what that means immediately, MIIM was choosing a new guardian.

"That fast? It's already good enough that we have to put up with that snow cone and now he is choosing another one. And I have said this once before and I'm going to say it again," Bunnymund stated, "Please not the ground hog. Please not the ground hog." Once again fingers crossed and eyes closed.

It was then a picture of a 15 year old girl appeared. Her shoulder long hair was tied up in a ponytail on her left, right next to her ear. Her face long fringe was tucked behind her right ear and her left hand wore a black leather glove with holes at the end, allowing her fingers to stick out. Around her neck was a shiny silver necklace with a letter 'K' pendant and it sparkled and gleamed in the moonlight. She was wearing a sky blue spaghetti-strap but it was only on the right while on the left was a drooped sleeve with frills at the end. Her bottom was snowy white and as long as Jack's but the right was folded till it just reached above her knee. She also had on shoes like Jack.

"It is like Jack taught her fashion…" Tooth said eying the girl.

"Who's that by the way? She looks like she is related to animals." Bunnymund said as he pointed at the logo on the bottom right of the shirt. It had a human's hand print and a dog's paw print in the middle (like brother bear).

"Go find her, Bunny." I told him, "Manny says she was revived at Burgess."

Just as Bunny left, Tooth and Sandy decide to hit the hay. After they left Manny told me her features and this was the first time I heard him say so much.

Eyes as sharp as hawk's and can see in clearly in the dark.

Ears like Bunnymund's.

Nose as sensitive as a dog's.

Teeth as sharp as a shark's even though they look like human teeth.

Hands as strong as a bear's

Legs as fast as a cheetah's.

'She has the ability of every single animal but this must be the main ones she has.' I thought, 'I hope Bunnymund can find her before Pitch does…'

"I can't find her, North." Bunnymund said hopping in and dashing for the fireplace. "Guess we'll have to ask Frostbite tomorrow…" He said as he warmed his feet by the fire.

*Flashback ends*


	11. Finding The Truth

_**~Finding The Truth~**_

"I told you, I can her talk even if she isn't human, but I have never seen her human form before. She has never been human since I found her in Burgess. Well I wouldn't be so sure about that because we did play hide-and-seek and she may have cheated without me knowing, but that's not the point!"

We were in the globe room and I have been telling North the same thing for the past few minutes as we waited for the rest of the group to come back from their job. North had been asking me lots of questions and I will keep saying the same answer.

"Alright, North, we're here. What do you want to tell us?" The Easter Kangaroo spoke with the Australian accent as he came barging into the globe room with Tooth on his right and Sandy on his left, while Evie was flying like a bullet towards me. Wait WHAT!

"Wait, Evie, don't! Stop fly- Oof!" I was knocked down onto the frozen floor that I have made around me while waiting for them to arrive. With my staff thrown half way across the room by the crash, I had no choice but to use the railing to help myself up. "Haha, I'm happy to see you too, Evie."

"Were you the first person she saw when she hatched? It is usual for an animal to be attached to the first thing or human it sees when they hatch."

"Tooth, Evie didn't hatch. That's what I want to talk to you guys about. Kaitlyn, we know your secret, and you are chosen to be a guardian!" Then he did everything he did when he invited me to be guardian. "Oh, but first, change back into a human."

She looked at me as I went over to the corner to pick up my staff. The other guardians were confused but when they saw her human form, they nodded their heads and their mouth shaped into an O.

Evie pov

After I changed back into a human, an overexcited Tooth came flying over to me when she saw that I got teeth.

"Gasp! Your teeth are so white! And there is another girl in this group, but your TEETH!" She was fluttering around me and I got giddy just trying to look at her. She started to stick her finger into my mouth when all of a sudden she shot away from me and behind Bunny.

North had his back turned and when he said what he needed to say, it was too late. "Tooth, hands out mouth but this time it is a need. You are not putting your hands into a normal human mouth but a shark's- Oh no!" It was only then he turned around to find that Tooth had already done what he said not to and was flying behind Bunny immediately.

"What happened?" Jack just came back from getting his staff that apparently had been kicked of this floor and to the floor below and since he couldn't fly down to get it, he has to walk all the way. "Has something gotten into Tooth?"

Everyone crowded around Tooth and saw that her hands were bleeding, she then excused herself and flew away to wash her hands. While she was gone, Bunny and North explained what happened to Tooth to Jack while Sandy watched me as I did what Tooth did in my mouth. 'Gosh, my teeth are pretty sharp! But it can't do any harm to me though.' I though as I looked at my fingers that had just explored my mouth.

Tooth came in all flustered and when we looked at her hands, I realised that they did look as though they were bitten by a shark. 'A shark named Evie that is…' I then went up to her and looked at her hands my closely and apologised. To everyone's surprise, the wounds disappeared like they were never there and as though they know that it was an accident. I flipped her hands over and over like my eyes were failing me.

"Wow…" I breathed out at the same time.

"So do you agree?" North's booming voice shot me back to reality.

"Yes I do." I replied to him after he repeated what he said.

"You are now a guardian!"

During the short celebration, North explained to me what abilities I have when I'm human and Bunny even congratulated me although I was nicknamed Frosty's pet by him. Maybe it's because I was also an animal. But that attitude didn't last long though, as the prank Jack and I pulled made him angry. It involved a greyhound and you would know the outcome. Haha! Good luck, Bunnymund. You'll need it!

**Don't wish to be mean to Bunnymund though, but the chase wasn't long. Evie and Jack ended up laughing till the fell onto the ground and it was just hilarious to see a white haired kid laugh on the floor with a dog that was laughing like a hyena so the other guardians can't help but joined in. Even though there was a very angry Bunnymund was scowling at the corner.**


	12. My New Power

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I was very busy. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**~My new power~**_

It was finally the night of Christmas Eve and North had started delivering presents and we waited for him at the tree house in Burgess. Since we were going to meet Jamie and Sophie later, North had scheduled Burgess to be his last destination.

"How do you think Pitch regained his power?"

"I…I think I may have helped him…"

"Ya helped PITCH! Why you little-"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I can't control my fear. I can't control what I'm afraid of, even you can't…" Jack shouted but mumbled the last part.

There was a short silence before the two started quarrelling. So I lead Tooth and Sandy to my side of the tree house. Once the door was shut, the three of us thought for a while and I started to picture how Pitch looked like in my mind.

"Hey, where did you come from? Where's Evie! What did you do to her?" Tooth started shouting just as Sandy got his sand whips out and within a second, they were already standing in a fighting stance.

"What do you mean? It's me, To- Wha-what happened to my voice?" my voice was now dark, evil and foreign. I started to panic and when I looked at my hands, I realised it was greyish. My two closest guardian friends (Jack is considered my brother) were looking at me as though I was a lunatic. Their weapons were put away slowly and I didn't know what to do.

"But, how did you? Is…is that you, Evie?" Tooth asked me as though I didn't see her for a century.

"Of course it's me, Tooth. Why do you think I'm not-" I looked at myself in shock, I was the boogieman! I waved my hand at the mirror and didn't expect the stranger to follow. It is me; I have changed into the boogieman himself. That explains the voice change. But how did I do that? Was it a hidden power?

We were lucky that the other two were still quarrelling and their shouting was loud enough to cover out embarrassing misunderstanding. I decide to try something as a cheeky smile pasted itself in my lips, you will become a prankster too if you spend a lot of time with Jack. I focused all my energy and changed into someone else just as Bunny came charging into my room, leaving Jack at the other alone.

"What! How did ya- I thought- Ya were just-" he stammered as he kept turning around, pointing at the now closed door which lead to the bridge to the other room. He was about to open the door when it opened by itself. And who else would it be? It was the one and only the king of the snowball fights.

"Ah!" Bunny started to step back from the two Jacks, "My greatest fears have been realised!" He stated as his knees gave way and he fell to the ground.

"Haha, relax Bunny! It's me, Evie." I whispered in a voice which only Bunny and I could hear. Upon hearing that, he awkwardly stood up and swept the dust off his knees.

"I've got a twin?"

I decided to follow what he does and mirror his actions. The way he leaded on his staff, his hunched back and his smirk. Suddenly, he shot ice shards at me and I think it was the reflex of Jack to shoot back. Once the ice came in contact, it shattered and I started laughing. I changed back and saw Jack's dumbfounded face. I looked around to see Tooth and Sandy who were laughing on the ground.

"You should have seen your face!" I laughed as I pointed at Bunny and Jack.

"Well, at least I got to see myself in action. And I look good!" Jack said with a smirk.

"Don't be too proud of that, frostbite."

We started laughing again and were about to talk about it when a sudden Russian accent voice shouted for us to come down. All of us looked at each other and I could see a hint of playfulness in their eyes. We all had the same thoughts, 'let's prank our leader'.


	13. Chapter name inside x3

**I realised that I have very short chapters and I decide to combine two to make one. Hope it's longer!**

_**~Pitch, let them go! ~**_

"Pitch, let them go now!" I commanded with my trusty twin swords in my hands, ready to strike.

I had just finished delivering the presents and I tried to do it faster as we wanted to see the last light for Christmas and tell him the news. His home was the last one I visited and I didn't know he had been waiting for me. After placing his family's presents, I promised to come back with the rest of the guardians and he said he will wake Sophie and his cousin, Coco, up. Who knew when I reached the tree house the laughter was changed into silence when I called out for them to come down.

After a while, Pitch came out and with ropes made out of nightmare sand, he pulled the rest of the guardians out. The only problem was that the newest one wasn't there. Pitch stood in the middle of the bridge and tugged at the ropes which were tying my family. Their hands were by their side and mouth covered by black cloth. With Sandy's hands covered with nightmare sand, Tooth's wings coated and Jack and Bunny's weapons in Pitch's free hand, they were completely vulnerable. And as I raised my swords, thoughts filled my mind. 'Where is Evie? What has Pitch done to her? How did they get tied up? Was it a surprise attack? No matter what happens, I will do my best to help them and free them.' The menacing laughter of Pitch's filled the air.

Determined and ready to charge, I was cut short by the others who were laughing along as the cloth dropped, along with the nightmare sand rope. I looked at them with pure terror in my eyes; did I not get the memo that Pitch was one of us now? But still, where's Evie? Then I saw a shiny sparkle, which was a reflection of the moon's light, around Pitch's neck. It was a necklace and not just any necklace, but Evie's necklace, the one with the letters 'K' and 'E'. But the 'E" was made out of never melting ice. I then realised what was going on and I stared angrily at them.

Evie now stood where Pitch was standing and all of them were laughing till the fell of the bridge. It was just a prank and they have got me worried for nothing. I was still mad at them for making me believe that but happy for Evie's new found power.

"Let's go! Jamie is waiting for us at house. Must go now." I said, trying to get away from their teasing laughter.

I managed to get them to follow me to the Bennett's house even with them constantly laughing at my reaction to the prank, even Bunny was laughing. Their laughter was so hard that they had to lean onto each other for support. They kept walking in a bee-line, causing them to be at least 5 houses away from me. I sighed as I continued walking away from the group. How could they even think of such a prank?

We were about a street away from the Bennett's house when they finally stopped laughing, but to my disappointment, Tooth had to say something.

"North's expression was priceless!"

They all started laughing again and this time, it was louder and to my relief, a window burst open, cutting them. All of us turned to the window, only to see Jamie smiling widely at all of us like a kid during Christmas when it was time to open the presents.

_**~A visit to the Bennett's~**_

Tooth pov.

"Hurry up!" North shouted as he stood under Jamie's window, unseen by Jamie.

We were still two houses away from their house as we clutched our stomach and stumbled over onto the yard. We nearly fell over if we were not leaning against each other. If the other children who believed in us were awake, they would see us walking towards Jamie's house like we were drunk and had breathed in laughing gas. I still can't believe that our great leader would have such an expression. We then tripped over the curb and fell over each other like a domino and would have hit the ground if it weren't for Evie who turned into North to stop our fall. After we got up, our laughter subsided until Evie made the face and we started laughing again.

"Jack, Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy, Evie, you came! Sophie, wake up! They are here!" Jamie said as he ran into his home to get Sophie. Evie was still North when Jamie saw her and by the time she changed back into a snowy owl, he was already in the house. I guessed it was because Jamie and Sophie would recognise her and would be able to see her if she was a snowy owl.

North went to the door only to have Jamie bump into him as he thought North was standing across the yard with us. He shook it off before running to every one of us to give us a bear hug. Sophie came running down the stairs, pulling someone down along with her. Once at the door, she let go of her family member and ran up to Bunny's awaiting arms.

"You've got quite a fan there eh, Bunny." I said as I looked at Sophie and then to Bunnymund. When I turned around, I saw the family member looking at me in disbelief.

"You…you're the tooth fairy!" she said as I flew over.

"Yup, it's a pleasure meeting you, sweetie." I said as I looked at my family and the Bennett's together, "I see that the Bennett family has their own favourite guardian."

Sophie was talking to North while in Bunny's arms and Jamie, Jack and Evie were catching up with each other. By the look on their faces, I know Jack was telling Jamie about the incident earlier. Sandy was right beside me.

"And you're the Sandman! That means that they must be Santa, the Easter Bunny and…and Jack Frost…" She said and her mouth was left hanging.

"You're right. I'm Toothiana but you can call me Tooth. This is Sandy or the sandman, like you said. That, Sophie's favourite guardian, is E. Aster Bunnymund or Bunny for short. That is Nicholas St. North, but you can call him North for short. And that is Jamie's best friend, Jackson Overland Frost. Call him Jack. The little snowy owl on Jack's staff is Jack's companion or pet. Her name is Evie." Just as I was about to continue, she started crying and I was shocked. Did I say something wrong?

"She's gone…" she said between sobs. Once I heard her say about someone's death, I continued so that I could keep her mind of it, "Since I told you about us, why not you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay, my name is Coco. I'm six. Jamie told us about how he met you guys and like you said his best friend was Jack Frost."

"What do you mean by 'us', sweetie?"

Immediately after I asked that question, her face fell. Tears started to form when she told me about her sister Kaitlyn and the nickname she gave her. She told me that she had already missed being called coca cola even though she doesn't like it and makes sure nobody drinks coca cola when they are around her.

Just like that, tears started to fall one by one, rolling down her rosy cheeks. 'I have seen this face before…' I racked my brain but was stopped by North's booming voice.

_**~Reunited~**_

Jack pov.

"Jamie, Sophie and Coco, I want you to meet Evie."

"North, we already met her and Sophie and I played lots of games with her when she comes along with Jack."

"Evie, if you will do the honours."

"It will be my pleasure." I said and everyone looked at me, "what? I'm just translating!"

Within a blink of an eye, she changed into her human form. Where Evie stood was now a human form of her. She still perched on my staff like a bird and then hopped of it like a kangaroo. We found out that she can change her weight from as light as a humming bird to a humped-back whale; Bunny learnt that the hard way. It was hilarious to see Bunny being squashed under a thin girl like Evie.

"K...Kate?" Jamie started, "Is...Is it really you?"

"It's me alright! But I didn't get to see what you and Soph get my before I became…me!" she said as she gestured to herself.

"Sis?" everyone turned around to the speaker, "You're…you're alive!"

"Coca cola, is it you? I didn't know you were here, I thought I would never see you again!" They pulled each other into a tight hug and it reminds me of my own sister and it also got me t wonder about who my descendants are…

Just as a tear started to form in my eye, Bunny snickered, "What so funny, Kangaroo?"

"One, I am NOT a kangaroo! And two, when did you become such a softy?" he said as he started smirking.

With that, I froze his ears and heard a laugh instead. Sophie was on Bunny's shoulders and now her hands were frozen to his ears. "Unfreeze them frostbite! I can't feel them!"

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for Sophie."

"I still can't believe you have been playing with us, Kate!"

I smiled at them as they had their family reunion and I was glad that Evie didn't get the same fate like I did; to find out who my family was three hundred years after I became a spirit and by then, they were already gone.

"So what are your powers?"

"Well, I can change into different mythical creatures, animals and people. If I change into other people, I can gain their memory, feelings and so on." She said while still thinking, "I think I also can heal people's wounds." She said with her hands crossed and a hand supporting her head as she looked at MIM, "Let me try something."

When she started walking towards me, I stood up straight from my leaning position against my staff to get ready to escape. "Oh no, you are NOT, I repeat, NOT gonna use me your helper!"

"Ok then, I'll ask Bunny to break you bone instead of you giving him frostbite."

"NO! I'll help, fine but make it quick."

I said as I felt her hold my hand up. Then, she broke my arm like a twig. Everyone gasped.

"OUCH! What was THAT for?"

"Sorry, I forgot about my strength of 10 bears… Don't worry, I'll help." She said as Bunny laughed.

There was a bright glow of purplish blue can be seen, it was the same glow whenever she changed into a different figure.

"Next time, use a real injury rather than a one done purposely!" I shouted worriedly, "I still can't feel my arm you know! What am I gonna do! I wouldn't be able to bring snow and there will be no more snow days! HELP ME!" I said as I looked around at them. Then I dropped to my knees and pretended to sob, at the same time making sure my right arm didn't move.

"I'm so sorry Jack! Please don't play tricks! Tell me it's fake!" she said as her voice wavered a little, the way she sounds like when she was about to cry. That voice, I know that voice, it sounds like… like my sister. I looked up with a puzzled and worried look on my face and I thought I saw Pippa.

"Haha, okay. It worked like a charm, but do you know your family tree?"

"I guess I could try... Why the sudden interest in our family tree?" she said as she held on to Jamie and Coco.

"No reason…"

With that said, we headed into the house and away from the cold, although I was the only one against the suggestion. Once in the Bennett's house living room, the fireplace was not lit and I guess Jamie planned ahead so that North could come into the house through the chimney and that I could come in too. Jamie then lit a candle and everyone huddled on the sofa near the candle. I can't go close to the candle as I will extinguish it. It was a small fire.

"Let's see, I remember my grandmother so let's start there."

After a few hours of trying to remember, we finally made it to 300 years ago. Everyone kept asking why I wanted to know and I just asked them to watch and let Evie remember. Then finally, Evie changed into Pippa.

Evie pov.

When I finally changed into a girl named Pippa and once I did, Jamie interrupted, "So basically she is our great-grandmother?"

"Yes, she is-"I replied when I was cut short by a cold body hugging me.

Everyone gasped when Jack rushed up to hug me and he started cry. Frozen tears fell from his eyes and stuck to his cheek.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked him as I saw his sad and yet happy expression.

"Just change into her dead brother."

"Okay?"

Jack pov

Everyone looked at me confused and worried at the same time. But I was determined to show them.

"I can't find out Jack…"Her eyes were shut tight and deep in thought.

"Don't worry, just change into her when she was 5." I said while I didn't let her go.

When she finally did, she changed into her brother and more gasps could be heard.

"Why? What's wrong? Why am I smirking? I can't stop smirking! Who am I?" Evie said as she turned to the mirror. "Oh my guardians! Jack, it's you!"

I was me, but it was me before I died. Everyone turned form me to Evie while Evie looked at me to the mirror. Suddenly, Evie changed back into Pippa when she was 5 and in skating shoes. Her eyes were closed and she seems to be looking at a memory. I realised what was going to happen and when I was about to tell her to stop, she started to scream my name. By then, she was awake and crying, she ran into my arms and I carried her. Tears were falling down my face too and I couldn't help but remember about the day it happened.

"Jack's your UNCLE!" Tooth shouted breaking the touching moment and causing us to smile.

"I KNOW!" I shouted and got over-excited and started shouting like the time Jamie first saw me.

"Our great-granduncle is THE Jack Frost! Cool!" the four of them shouted in unison, with Evie back to herself.

"Jamie, is that you? What are you doing downstairs?" Mrs Bennett came down to see the commotion," Who are you three talking to?"

"We are talking to sister, aunt. She is alive; can you please try to believe?"

"Ok, I believe." Mrs Bennett said while closing her eyes. "Kaitlyn, wha… what happened to you? You…you were dead. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I must tell Lucy! She will be so happy that you're back."

"Aunt Angela, I'm dead. But now I'm a spirit, Man in moon made ne a spirit and now I'm a guardian. But I still have to find out my centre. You can see me because you believe. All we have to do is get mum and dad to believe. And they can see me too."

"Okay I have texted them, and told them to believe in you. They are on their way here now. And I want to know who you have been staying with."

"Well, Aunt Angela, you now know that MIM is real right?"

"Yes, I do now, sweetheart."

"I have been staying with North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack. The guardians of childhood, Santa, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, sandman and Jack Frost, If you believe, you will be able to see them."

"And. I. Do." Mrs Bennett said as she took a look at all of us, "You're real!"

"Yes, we are. And I happen to be you great-however many greats-granduncle." I said with a smirk.

"The Jack Frost is related to us! That is weird but awesome. So I finally meet you, the culprit who taught my son all those pranks."

"Haha, guilty…" I said as I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck.

After a few more hours of chatting and teaching the Coves to believe, we left for the sleigh at 5 in the morning and everyone was sleepy.

"Guess we'll see you soon, Uncle Jack!" Jamie said and all of us could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Quit calling me that!" I said as I threw a snowball at him.

"Wah, Uncle Jack scolded me!" Jamie said as he turned to Mrs Bennett. Everyone laughed and we said our goodbyes.

"Haha, the little ankle-bitter called you Uncle Jack!"

"Don't push it, Kangaroo!"

Before we could even start a fight, North pulled Bunny away, leaving me with my descendants, including Evie. It was weird to say that as I was only 17 when I died and will forever be.

"That's very funny Kiddo! Now go upstairs before I punish up by winning you in a snowball fight tomorrow. But no matter what I will still win." With the Bennett's in the house, I stood beside Evie as she said goodbye to her parents and sister.

"Promise me you will never stop believing and will always remember us. Do tell to your children about us when you grow up, okay, Coco."

"I promise! And you finally said my name!"

"I did lots of times but you were too young to remember."

"Okay then, bye sis, see you soon… Night…" Coco was then carried into the house but Lucy and her husband with her.

'I'm glad I still have my family…' I though as we flew to the North Pole together.

**Longest on ever! But I cheated… Anyways I hope you enjoy it! Review please. **


	14. Author's Note

_**~Author's Note~**_

I'm very sorry everyone, I have not been updating much since I had no free time on my hands. But I have loss all my inspiration on this story. Basically, I wanted to write a sequel but since this story isn't even done, what's the point.

The storyline of the sequel is the Guardians defeated the evil that had enveloped Pitch when he was still Kozmotis Pitchiner and he became the 'changed of the better' spirit of Fear , causing Mother Nature - Seraphina Pitchiner - to accept Pitch as her father again. But a new enemy rises, along with the disappearance of the wind. Bunny then finds a new water spirit and could smell the fresh scent of rain, water and wind coming from her. Apparently, she is the new spirit of wind and rain, Rayne Cloud, aka. Rainy. She is basically something like a water & cloud nymph.

Rayne Cloud, aka Rainy

Age: 12, going to be 13

Hair: Long, Black with hints of blue, curly (like the waves of the ocean). Fringe was lightning yellow. {Has lightning passing through it}

Eyes: Sea Blue, reflects sunlight and sparkles like the water. Droplets of water on her eyelashes.

Lips: Rose red

Cheeks: has a hint of blush

Usual wear: Short sleeved cropped sapphire blue shirt with a white tube shirt on the inside. A midnight blue miniskirt and pitch black (no pun intended) tights that stop at her shin. Pumps that are water proof and are a stunning baby blue.

Characterises(can be changed if any other fanfiction user wants to borrow the idea): always curious and loves to explore, she knows almost everything ad everything about water, rain and clouds. You don't wanna make her mad, her hair will hint you about it: lightning will strike, thunder will roar, soon, there will be a huge thunderstorm. (hmm, kinda rhymes) Loves to play with the sea creatures and explore the sea, although she knows every inch of it.

Back to storyline, the enemy turns Jack into Jamie's age, Rainy (and, if included, Evie) into Sophie's age. Causing them to lose their powers. But MIM helped by getting them their powers back at night and able to turn back to their normal immortal age. Turns out, Rainy is Mother Nature's daughter, making her Pitch's granddaughter. They have to find this enemy that has said to get rid of Jamie and Sophie. The Guardians decided to camouflage into the city of Burgess and protect them by becoming like humans.

Pitch as Kozmotis Pitchiner

North as Nickolas Angel

Mother Nature as Seraphina Angel

Sandy as Sanderson Angel

Bunny as Aster Angel

Tooth As Tandy Angel

Jack as Jackson Angel

Evie as Kaitlyn Angel

Rainy as Rayne Angel

All in all, Pitch is their grandfather and Mother Nature is "married to" North. All the Guardians are their children. North is a toymaker while Mother Nature is a florist. Sandy, Bunny and Tooth working as a librarian, artist and dentist respectively. And Pitch is a storyteller at night on weekends. Jack will be in the same classes as Jamie. Rayne will be in the same classes as Sophie along with Kaitlyn as her twin. Manny had made a mansion that is built above Pitch's lair so that he has access to in from the basement and also, Jack's lake is close by.

To the author that might want to borrow this story, I hope you don't mind stating my pen name in the summary. Thanks!

Shimmer


End file.
